The Sisterhood of the Traveling Shoes
by Dramatis Personae
Summary: This is about three sisters, their lives before the shoes, and the impact the shoes had on all three of them.Plez review and read this story. plez i tink ull tink its a great story! plez read it. im not adding any more of da story untill some1 reviews!
1. The beginning

**Authors Note:I must tell you that none of this story is true, no matter how much it seems like it, and all of the characters are fictional, including their lives and the people in them.**

**The Sisterhood of the Traveling Shoes**

**Chapter one, The Beginning**

There once was three sisters; Kathy, Brii, and Mandi. We weren't actual sisters by blood, but we had grown up together, and their mothers were all best buds. My name is Mandi, and this is my story. This was the best part; Kathy's birthday was November 20th, Mine December 4th, and Brii's December 18th. This was amazing to all of us, what a coincidence, huh! Our birthday's were all 2 weeks apart, Kathy being the oldest, and Brii being the youngest. It all started at my first birthday. My mother, Lauren, invited all of us to my 1st birthday party. Every one was soooo excited for me; the cake was chocolate caramel. We had sooo much fun. The next few years we spent apart, although we lived in the same neighborhood and spent birthdays and Halloween together. Then on my 5th birthday something special happened, I got a special Barbie. Ohh I loved that Barbie with all my heart.


	2. Georgia

**Chapter two, Georgia**

Then a few months later I moved to Georgia. Kathy and Brii were so angry, but so sad. Having only one younger brother; Nike, I would have to live without Kathy and Brii for many years. We visited and wrote often, but it would never be the same. Meanwhile Kathy and Brii went to a private school called Convent Catholic School. I went to a public school called Tabor Elementary. We lived a few years apart from each other, having only two things in common, our birthdays and dance.


	3. You gotta dance, dance, dance

**Chapter three, you gotta dance, dance dance!**

I started my dancing career at Susan Chanders School of Dance, Theater, and Company. Long name right? Kathy and Brii were still friends dancing at Dana's School of dance. Well, although all of the studios were nice, it wasn't the same as dancing together. We were all jealous of Kathy; she was a beautiful ballet dancer. Brii was an extravagant jazz dancer, and I did just about everything else. I never found my one true dance to love, so I had to try many others, such as ballet, jazz, acting, musical theater, and hip hop. Then finally I found my one and true love, tap.


	4. New York City, here we come

**Chapter four, New York City, here we come**

Kathy, Brii, and I went to Broadway Nationals in New York City. I did a tap number called Too Darn Hot with my studio, even though I was the lead. Kathy did a ballet number with her studio, she also was the lead. Brii did a jazz number called Need to be free, also the lead. The next day we went to a different studio to learn some things about tap, jazz, and ballet. We had sooo much fun. The whole class was really old people, probably in their 40s and 50s (I have no problem with old people, my parents are in their 40s) so we were the best in there. In fact she even used us as examples. Kathy and Brii had trouble in tap, Brii and I had trouble in ballet, Kathy and I had trouble in jazz. We still were the best in the class The next day was awards, we were soooo nervous that we wouldn't win. In the end, Brii and her studio won 1st, Me and my studio won 1st, and Kathy and her studio won 1st. So we all won nationals and now were all the best dancers in the world. We had a lot of fun in New York!


	5. Finding a New job

**Chapter five, Finding a new job**

One day I found out that my father was soon to lose his job. His company was starting to shut down, and even though he wasn't told that he was going to get laid off me, Nike, and our mom were devastated. My father being the genius that he is got a lot of offers from many different companies from all over the U.S. Jobs such as New York, Wisconsin, Wyoming, Texas, Pennsylvania, California, Arizona, North Carolina, and Florida. Lauren said "New York, too much crime; Wisconsin, I don't want to milk cows; Wyoming, I'm not a country girl; Texas, I am not willing to wear a cow boy hat, ever; Pennsylvania, too hard to pronounce and write; California, I am deathly afraid of earthquakes; Arizona, too darn hot; North Carolina, I'm prone to car sickness; Florida, you know what I actually have friends there, so okay Florida it is" My father soon found a job in Florida. We were now all very happy, especially me, because I would be able to see Kathy and Brii again!


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter six, The Meeting**

I was so exited; I was actually going to see Kathy and Brii again! We decided to meet up at my new apartment. So there we were, together at last after so many years. Exited about going into the sixth grade, and yet ready for summer again.


	7. Sixth Grade

**Chapter seven, Sixth Grade**

The sixth grade was crazy! We had to go to different schools, Me at Shortleaf, Brii still at Convent, and Kathy at Haywood. We got together every week end and did something different each weekend. One weekend we went shopping (another thing we shared a love for in common) another we went ice skating (your probably wondering how you can go ice skating in Florida, believe it or not we have a lot of ice rinks in Florida) horseback riding, and many more. It wasn't enough though. At the end of November, December 4th to be exact (my birthday) we moved into our new home 4624 Esornef Circle. In Orlando, Florida. I was soo excited!


	8. The Summer after Sixth Grade

**Chapter eight, The Summer after Sixth Grade**

This would be our first time away from each other since I moved here in sixth grade. Kathy staying home to go to youth camp and other church stuff, me going no where but home, and Brii going to somewhere in the mountains of Washington state. I decided that I didn't want to do any thing during summer, and since I didn't really go to church she knew nothing about the church that both Kathy and Brii went to. So even though my mom tried to motivate me, it didn't work. I just sat around all summer doing nothing. While Brii was having soo much fun in the mountains, and Kathy was having a lot of fun in church. Again I was doing nothing.


	9. Seventh Grade

**Chapter nine, Junior High School, Seventh Grade**

Seventh grade, our first year of middle school/ junior high. We were all very excited. We couldn't wait to start. Brii was still going to Convent, Kathy at Laura De, and me at Johns. Since we knew that there would be a lot of work ahead we decided to not do too many things during the school year together. Although it would be painful, we did it any way. I hit it off right away. I became best friends with all of the teachers, and got straight a's. Kathy did alright, and Brii the same thing. Winter break we decided to do something fun. We decided to go ice skating again, this time with dates. It was really fun for all of them, all though we agreed; none of them would be on second dates with these guys. Then Brii met Princeton.


	10. Princeton and Brii

**Chapter ten, Princeton and Brii**

Her parents had set up all of the dates for them. We both went to Karate. Kathy and I already knew a lot of self defense and decided not to go to Karate. Although maybe if we did we could meet some cute guys. You could tell that Princeton was not only sweet, kind of cute, but he was really old fashioned. He was also very mushy and gushy even around me and Kathy. One time we were shopping and he even tried to get a smooch from her. She backed off thankfully. No offense to Princeton, but I think he was kind of a jerk. You could tell he didn't care much about Brii's feelings.


	11. The Summer before eighth grade

**Chapter eleven, summer before eighth grade**

Every one was ready for summer, but you could tell Kathy, Brii, and I were more than ready. This summer Kathy was still doin the church thing, Brii was stayin home and doin the church thing also, but I was going to the Keys. The Florida Keys that is. I was soooo excited, yet sad to leave Kathy and Brii for two whole weeks, but I was determined to have fun!


	12. Eighth Grade

**Chapter twelve, eighth grade**

We were all excited about eighth grade, we were gonna be the oldest people in school!Again due to the amount of work that Kathy and Brii had to endure last year, we decided to not do that much after school. This year we were still going to be in different schools, Brii at Convent, Kathy at Laura De, and me at Johns. This year was harder. Since we were all going to be in harder classes, taking algebra and others. We did our best and that was all we could do.


	13. The Breakup

**Chapter thirteen, the breakup**

Now again now offense to Princeton and Brii, but I didn't care to hang around both of them. Then Brii's mother decided that she didn't want Brii to go to the same school as Princeton as she had so hopefully planned. The next day in school Brii was listening to her bible class talk about saving yourself for that special some one and about how when your dating as a teenager you are really practicing divorce and not marriage. That's when she decided to break it off with Princeton. We were sort of glad, yet sort of sad.


	14. After the breakup

**Chapter fourteen, after the breakup**

After the breakup when Kathy and I heard we decided Brii would need all of the company she could get, we were right. Brii had gotten really mad at him, and decided she didn't want to see him ever again.


	15. Memorial Day

**Chapter fifteen, Memorial day**

Memorial day was fun(not the real one the celebration we had of it) Brii's mother invited my family, Kathy's family, and a few other family's. What shocked us all was when we heard a knock on the door. Guess who it was, you'll never guess who…..

Princeton. We were so shocked. OMG! Brii's nightmare came true. Me and Kathy looked at Brii and she had a smile on her face, so I guessed she was alright, for now. Later after we had eaten me, Brii, and Kathy had gone upstairs to sing phantom of the opera songs(by the way if you've never seen it, see it soon, it is the best movie ever!) when we hear this big loud and obnoxious voice, again who do you think it is? Yeup, it's Princeton again, that annoying pest. It shocked us even more, it even scared us a little. So we all stopped singing, except Princeton of course. He was singing the phantom's voice, he does have a beautiful singing voice, don't get me wrong, but it's just loud and sortof obnoxious like Carlotta's voice on The Phantom of the Opera, the movie. After we were sure he had left, we started talking and Brii told us how maddd she was. OMG, we thought she was gonna hurt him(just a figure of speech I'm not serious) but she had actually come up with a plan. To catch him reading her diary. She would just write in it all about how he is a p. (don't ask me what it is, that's the whole point) She would walk in on him reading it, because she had left it open, and yell at him, then that would give her an excuse not to go to Karate. Not that she didn't like Karate, its just Princeton went to Karate also.


	16. Spring Retreat

**Chapter sixteen, Spring Retreat**

I had finally gotten into the whole church thing and got to go on a retreat with my church Fate Coming. It was soooo fun, especially since Brii and Kathy were there. Even though it was expensive, it was worth it because it was so fun.


	17. The Summer before High School

**Chapter seventeen, The summer before high school**

We were so glad to get out of middle school. It was such a relief. We were sooo ready for more freedom in High School. Also we were all going to go to Georgia in July with Brii's family. That was even more exciting. But, before that we had to do other things.

I was so excited about going to summer camp with Brii and Kathy, but I couldn't because our family was going to Washington D.C. Although it was fun, and exciting, and just amazing to be in front of your founding father's work, The Declaration of independence, I missed being around Kathy and Brii.

Kathy and Brii were going to go to summer camp with our church, Fate Coming. After we went our separate ways we were ready to do something together. Our church was holding this thing called It Is Possible Through Christ 6. So we decided to do that together. It was so fulfilling to see the out come of what we did. It was amazing.


	18. Georgia, again

**Chapter eighteen, Georgia, again**

Then we had 1 day to pack for Georgia. I was so ready for the mountains again. Because if you can't remember, I used to live in Georgia. So we left on a Saturday in the car, so we knew there would be a long drive. We stopped in this little place where our friends from a long time ago lived to go to their church. Then on Sunday after church we left for Blue Ridge, Georgia. The first day we were talking in the car on our way to go shopping in Blue Ridge. Now here is where the title comes in. We had just read about, and saw the movie Sister Hood of the Traveling pants, and decided to make their own sisterhood called…. You guessed it The Sisterhood of the Traveling Shoes.


	19. The Shoes come in!

**Chapter nineteen, the shoes come in**

We found these shoes in payless shoe store. I picked these shoes out first in a gold sole, then Kathy picked them out in a silver sole, and Brii picked them out in a bronze sole. We all laughed, then decided to go on the gold sole. We split the money for the shoes evenly, and decided to split the time evenly. Kathy would be the first one to wear the shoes for one week, then Brii, then I. First we had to decide the rules. I came up with the first one. Then Brii, then Kathy.

**Authors Note: I will post rules another week. Plez review. This is my first story, and I'd like to know what you think about it. **


	20. Finally, the Rules of the Shoes

The** bolded **rules were by me, Mandi. The _italicized_ rules were by Brii, and last but not least the underlined rules were by Kathy. Kathy has a strange imagination, so don't judge her too much. Also, we were really hyper at the time of writing this, so yeah, forgive us if we're a little outrageous. 

Rules of the Shoes

**No swimming in the shoes, but you can casually sit by a body of water in an awesomely cute bathing suit with the shoes.**

_You must not kick any one in the shoes (unless they __really__ deserve it) this includes animals especially._

Any crunchy curtain eating is not permitted while in the shoes. Although you may chomp you little mouth on juicy tender curtains sautéed in fat free oil.(inside joke)

**You must not eat messy food around or in the shoes. Just eat a salad. They're less messy.**

_You must never wear socks with the shoes. IT IS TACKY! It will always be tacky. It will never stop being tacky._

NEVER, I repeat NEVER wear the shoes with orange or dark navy blue. If you do so you shall be spanked severely until your cheeks resemble two overly ripe tomatoes upon our next visit. This is a fashion crime. We should be handing you over to the officials. Let's just say you're getting off easy.

**NEVER HIKE IN THE SHOES! Although you can casually walk up a slightly steep mountain with a group of people while they are admiring you for the shoes**.

_You must watch at least one Gerard Butler movie besides the Phantom of the Opera while in possession of the shoes_

Nail polish mandatory or see #6 for punishment.

**The shoes must always remain in the box when not being used. Or see #6 for punishment**.

_You must sleep one night in the shoes and write down your dreams in the book of the shoes._

Love the shoeslove yourselflove your sisterslove god.

!Warning!

_**If you do not comply with all of the rules you will be punished according to rule #6**_

Signed-

**Mandi Grant**

_Brii Heughs_

Kathy Saltsinger


	21. Last Chapter

A month passed after we found these incredible shoes. I found love in them, Brii found friends in them, and Kathy, well, Kathy just found herself in them. We decided that it was time for us to put them away forever. And to this date, they are in someone's house (we're not quite sure who's) and we haven't been all together since. Brii and I remained close friends, but we are no longer in touch with Kathy.


End file.
